JOHNNY CASKET VS JEFF THE KILLER
by jantremendous
Summary: JOHNNY CASKET (A.K.A JOHN) VS. JEFF THE KILLER, WHO WILL WIN!


It was a perfect day for a murder.

It was dark and pitch Dark blue, and just slightly raining.

Nobody was outside. Fewer witnessess.

Just the way he wanted it.

He was crouching on the fence post of the old house, clutching his knife so hard that he had blisters. He was watching the windows of the place intensly. No movement...not yet. He smiled, and his reddish teeth and bloody, crimson smile was shining in the night like a hellish being about to capture a lost soul. "I can't wait to be on the news again...", he, the famous Jeff the Killer, said. He hopped down from the fence. "I hope they have kids.", Jeff muttered. He started to walk on the stone path to the porch, very slowly. As he was just meters away from the steps of the house, he heard a loud crash upstairs. Startled, he looked up to the window. "Whats this?", Jeff whispered. "I hope nobody beat me to my prizes". The lights flickered in the window, then they turned all the way on. A man's scream was heard, then a large amount of dark blood hit the window. Jeff's eyes went mad. He felt exicted, but mad. Who was killing his victims?. Jeff, angry, ran up to the door and tried to kick it open, franticly. Just then, behind him, a loud crash was heard and then a soft _thud. Let's see who it is...,_ Jeff thought. Turning around slowly, knife raised, he smiled at the boy he saw.

"I haven't seen YOU before! What's your name?", Jeff told the boy in the Dark blue hoodie. The boy smiled, "I was going to ask you that! Haha! Thats funny!", the boy said. Jeff smiled big...so that the boy could see his scars. He also flexed his eyes, to see his burnt-off eyelids. He threw off his stained white hoodie hood, unleashing his full face. To Jeff's surprise, the boy didn't even flinch. "Wow! Thats one beautiful face! Can I touch it?", the boy said, panting heavily. Jeff frowned. He was hoping he would be scared. Then, Jeff grinned again. "Sure. Come over here. We can be best buddies too, if you want!", Jeff said cheerfully. The boy laughed...his laugh was also like a maniac's..The boy pulled out a pocket knife with a black blade. Jeff walked closer to the boy. "You have a knife!". He looked down at the black-bladed pocket knife, and rubbed his finger over it. The boy smiled. "Mine has the blood of demons on it! Does YOUR knife have the blood of demons on it too?", Johnny said with clenched teeth. Jeff held it up, "Redder than yours!". Jeff was really close to the boy now, they could smell each other's breath. "Say, what is your name?", Jeff said, also with his jaws locked. Johnny opened his eyes widely, a smile coming over his face. "Johnny...my name...is Johnny. You can call me Johnny Casket!", the boy said. Jeff backed up a little bit, crouching. Johnny did the same. "Say, I have a secret. I don't tell it to most people...because they die before I have the chance...", Johnny said, his voice cracking with insanity. Jeff grinned. "I think I have that problem too!". Jeff held his knife up high. "Well, I would LOVE To know your secret! Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell...", Jeff said, panting raspy, broken breaths. Johnny held his knife up too. "Okay!" He licked his lips, getting ready to pounce on Jeff. "My secret is-", Johnny began, but Jeff tackled him to the ground.

Arms locked, both of the boys' knives barely touching their necks, they were panting, sweating, and yelling. "LET GO OF ME! DON'T YOU WANT...TO KNOW MY S-SECRET?", Johnny cried in Jeff's face. Jeff smiled his giant, bloody smile agan. "I wanted to tell mine first! HHAHAHAHAH!", Jeff yelled back. Johnny flipped Jeff over, so that he was on top of Jeff. "You're...Making...Me...Mad!", Johnny said. Jeff flipped Johnny over this time, so that HE was on the top of him. "Don't be mad, be glad! You get to know MY secret before anyone else!", Jeff said happily. Johnny frowned. "THATS IT!" Johnny got his fist unlocked out of Jeff's arm, and socked Jeff in the jaw. Stunned, Jeff fell to the damp grass, clutching his cheekbone. For the first time in a while, Jeff would enjoy this kill. He was sure of that.

Johnny kicked Jeff to the brick wall of the house, and then put both of his forever bloodstained hands on Jeff's neck. "Before I make you sleep...for a long time...what IS your secret?". Jeff laughed a rattled breath, unable to breath. Jeff smiled "Tha-that is-is m-m-y, *cough*, sec-secret!" Jeff yelled, but it came out as a whisper. Johnny opened and closed his mouth like a fish, baring his jagged teeth. Jeff used his free hand that wasn't holding his knife to hit Johnny in the stomach. Johnny let go of Jeff, grabbing his stomach. Jeff breathed heavily for a second, then turned on Johnny, eyes crying deep red blood. Johnny, for the first time in a while, felt scared. Jeff said in a raspy, sunken voice, "That's my secret...I can't sleep". Jeff jabbed his thumbs to his missing eyelids. "NO MORE BEDTIME FOR JEFFY!", he cried, lunging at Johnny. "GO. TO. SLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!", he yelled, jumping in midair towards Johnny.

Just then, with a madman look in his auburn eyes, Johnny thrust out his cleaver in front of him, still kneeling on the ground. Jeff flew straight into the knife. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGH!", Jeff shrieked at the top of his lungs. Johnny pulled his pocket knife out, thrusting it back in, and did it several times. Jeff, gurgling blood, fell into the grass. The subtle drops in the sky had turned to grey raindrops, turning anything to wet puddles and mud. Jeff, lying down in the wet mud spitting blood out of his wide mouth, took one last look at Johnny: And smiled. Johnny smiled back. He raised his black-bladed pocket knife up high like a two-handed sword and thrust it down unto Jeff's white neck, blood spraying on Johnny's face. With a blood-curdling gasp, Jeff fell limp. Dead. Johnny snickered, then put his mouth right next to the corpse's ear. "Thats my secret, "Jeff"...", Johnny whispered. "I don't go to sleep, and I have a girlfriend named Sinon". With that final note, John, now going by the alias Johnny casket, Put on his Dark blue hoodie hood and walked into the night.


End file.
